


please, don't go (three drabbles based on prompts)

by particularlyexistence



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Sleepy Kisses, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/particularlyexistence/pseuds/particularlyexistence
Summary: Taken from a tumblr post with these prompts:1.	(Post-Canon) I have you shoved against the wall but now I can’t stop looking at your mouth2.	(Episode 7) We slept in the same bed for space reasons but now we’re just waking up and there’s something about your bleary eyes and mussed hair3.	(Episode 10/11) You’ve said you’re going to leave, but I don’t want you to go and if I don’t say something now…





	

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from: http://tiptoe39.tumblr.com/post/128638682051/right-to-the-good-parts-prompt-list
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr (sgt-bckybarnes) or Twitter (sgt_bckybarnes) for more Yuri!!! on ICE content & also other things.

_"I have you shoved against the wall but now I can’t stop looking at your mouth."_

Yu-Topia was quiet and still by the time Victor's flight got in. Yakov had requested his presence in St. Petersburg and Yuuri had already been requested at an exhibition, so Victor had flown alone. They were staying in Japan for the off-season. There was a rink, but there was also Yuuri's family and the familiarity that Yuuri seemed to be missing since moving into Victor's apartment in Russia. Victor entered the front door of the inn, not surprised to see the kitchen and living areas dark. He walked in the direction of  _their_ room, slightly larger than Yuuri's own, and was surprised to see soft yellow light spilling into the hall from under the door. 

He pushed the door open and smiled at Yuuri, who was sitting at the desk, typing. As soon as the door opened, Yuuri was beginning to stand and by the time Victor had pulled it closed Yuuri was standing in front of him. 

Yuuri smiled softly, blushing a bit as he greeted Victor, before crowding Victor closer to the wall. Victor dropped his bag, allowing himself to be guided until his back hit the plaster. He leaned, making himself slightly shorter than Yuuri, reaching up and curling his arms around Yuuri's neck. 

"Well,"  Victor said, playful lilt to his voice, "Hi, love." 

Yuuri bit his own lip, blush creeping down his neck, eyes glancing down to Victor's mouth. Victor licked his bottom lip, shifting in place a little, and looking up at Yuuri through his lashes. 

Before Victor could say anything, he had been trying to think of something coy, Yuuri was kissing him. Immediately, he relaxed into the kiss. He had missed this. Missed kissing Yuuri and being kissed. Yuuri pulled back, just the slightest amount, exhaling against Victor's mouth. 

A moment later, Victor was the first to make a move, pushing back against Yuuri's muscular frame, ushering him towards the bed. There had to be better locations for this.

_"We slept in the same bed for space reasons but now we’re just waking up and there’s something about your bleary eyes and mussed hair."_

It was the morning after Yuuri's free skate in the Cup of China, the morning after Victor had kissed him in front of everyone. They had been dancing around  _this_ for months, growing more flirty and affectionate with each day. 

Yuuri stirred slightly, blinking a few times. He was in a hotel room. It had to be incredibly early in the morning, based on the small amount of sunlight creeping through the blinds. There was soft breathing next to him.  _Wait?_

Yuuri shifted slowly, turning around and seeing Victor Nikiforov curled up next to him in the bed. The night's events came rushing back to him and he inhaled sharply, surprised, disbelieving. Once Yuuri had gathered his thoughts he looked at Victor, who looked ... wow. He was so beautiful, silver hair mussed, eyes closed, face soft. Victor had one hand outstretched  _almost_ touching Yuuri's arm. 

Yuuri remained there, just looking at Victor for some time, before Victor began to stir. He sniffled, moving his hand to rub sleep from his eyes. Victor settled, looking at Yuuri, face soft and open. 

"Morning," he mumbled, still bleary from sleep.

Yuuri flushed, "Hi," he said in return, voice soft. 

Victor reached a hand up, brushing Yuuri's hair from his eyes, trailing fingers over his cheekbone, down his jaw. Victor then leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to Yuuri's lips, reveling in the soft hum of contentment that came from Yuuri.

_"You’ve said you’re going to leave, but I don’t want you to go and if I don’t say something now…"_

"What do you mean, end this?" Victor said, his voice sharp, surprised, hurt. 

Yuuri looked at the ground, sighing softly, "I...I can't be responsible from taking you from skating. I can't." 

"You're not responsible for anything," Victor replied, sharpness still in his voice, "I made the choice to find you." 

Yuuri nodded, slightly, but said nothing. They sat in silence for a moment, Yuuri looking down and not meeting Victor's gaze. 

Victor reached out and took Yuuri's left hand, the hand with the ring, and brought the knuckles to his lips, kissing them softly. Yuuri looked up, tears in the corners of his eyes, but not falling, not yet. 

"Please," Victor began, "Darling, please, understand that I made this choice. I... wanted to coach you. I know that there is gossip, but that's all it is."

Yuuri exhaled shakily, blinking away tears, a few of them escaping and falling. 

"Okay," Yuuri said softly, "I... I really do know that. Why don't you let me know what you decide after I skate tomorrow." 

Victor's mouth moved into a firm line, but he nodded, "I've already made my decision," he said honestly, "But I'll tell you again tomorrow, if you do the same."

Yuuri sighed, agreeing quietly, and allowing Victor to pull him to his feet and kiss him, full of promises. 


End file.
